Water recreational apparatuses, such as portable spas, hot tubs, above ground pools and water recirculating bath tubs have become very popular. Many such water recreational apparatuses have water recirculation systems whereby water within a basin portion of the apparatus is withdrawn from a drain opening and recirculated to water jets disposed in the side walls of the basin portion.
A problem with such water recreational apparatuses of the prior art is that the intensity of the water and air streams flowing from the jets at each seating location within the apparatus can only be modified by hand operated valves located outside of the basin. This makes it awkward for the user of such water recreational apparatus to modify the flow through the jets, especially once the user is seated within the basin.
Accordingly, there is a need for a water recreational apparatus which avoids this problem in the prior art.